Melpomene: Tragic Kingdom
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **LEMON** Safe at last (Hermann/O'Connell) **YAOI** FINISHED but will be continued
1. The Showing

  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Written by: Col. Karl L. Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's notes: _Melpomene is the greek Muse of Tragedies_ _I don't own Zoids, don't sue me, please_   
  
  
  
She'll never approve, he thought to himself as he stared longingly at the teal-haired captain beside him. As the handsome O'Connell gave his report to the soldiers of their platoon, his commanding officer gazed lovingly at O'Connell's body. Hardened muscles under a tight red shirt and a loose grey uniform, cute little triangles painted under gorgeous but icy serious dark grey eyes. His teal hair shined in whatever light was in the room, but always looked appealing in the darker shades of light, his hands strummed through page after page of reports, his voice clear as a bell. "That's quite enough, O'Connell." He interupted his right-hand man with a stern voice. "Yes, sir." O'Connell took his seat beside his commanding officer and set the papers in a file. He looked at his blonde commander with surprise, normally he was never interupted by him. "What?" "Permission to ask, sir, but why did you interupt?" O'Connell asked inquisitively. "You were repeating yourself for one..." The blonde colonel smiled, his finger on O'Connell's nose. "Second of all, we all know this." "I see." O'Connell cutely wrinkled his nose and sat back in his seat, then it was Hermann's turn to give his lecture. But this time, it was O'Connell's turn to stare. He folded his arms and looked directly up at Hermann, the President's son was giving a lecture on the protocols for certain types of zoids. After all, it's been a year since the Death Stinger, right? After Hilz, things have been so quiet that peace is now absolute. Trade had commenced back and forth between the Republic and the Empire. O'Connell was thinking about going back to the farm where his family lived, but he decided against it. The army was his true calling... or was it Hermann? But if him and Hermann were to somehow hook up, how would President Camford take to her only son being gay? How would their relationship work out, after all, O'Connell was born from the salt of the earth and Hermann is a rich, pampered mama's boy. It lingered on his mind for a long time, the conflicting social status and the strong disapproval of President Camford. If all else, Rob was next in line for the President's seat and he is next in line for the plow Godos on his family's apple orchard. "O'Connell?" Hermann shook him out of his dream bubble with his hand and a concerned look on his face. "Wanna pick up some coffee?" "S-sure..." O'Connell stood up from his momentary lapse of logic and gathered his items. "You okay? You were spaced out during the entire presentation." "Yeah, I'm fine, sir." They walked down the hallway, O'Connell lagging behind Hermann some. "Hermann, sir? May I ask a personal question...?" "Fire away." "How does your mother feel about.... guys liking other guys... in her military forces?" O'Connell was trying to skate around the subject even as he asked. "She wouldn't have a problem with it as long as it doesn't really interfere with the main objective at hand... she's not really that prejud--" "I love you..." He was boldly interupted by O'Connell's outburst of emotions. That got Hermann's attention, but not in a negative way. It seemed a pressure had lifted from both their chests. "You... you love me?" "Please do not take offense, sir..." "Not at all, Jake..." Hermann's hand slid on the back of O'Connell's head, but before they could give each other that sweet, blissful kiss, they heard noises down the hall. Pulling apart, the two spotted President Camford's advisor walking down the hall with some files in her arms. Suddenly patting O'Connell on the back, Hermann let out some fake laughs. "Yeah, let's go to the pub and find us some women, O'Connell! Who wouldn't go for a couple of handsome, studly war heroes like ourselves??" "Uhm..." He spotted the advisor looking at them. "..of course! Who wouldn't go for a couple of wild stallions like ourselves?" The advisor raised an eyebrow and walked passed, muttering to herself; "Men..." As soon as she was gone and no one was in sight, Hermann accomplished what he was setting out to do-- to kiss the teal-haired lovely that stood before him. O'Connell's dark grey eyes were open for about a few seconds before fluttering shut softly and poetically. Their lips were together for a few more seconds, before they slowly drifted apart. Hermann's eyelids opened before O'Connell's, but the teal-haired captain was still reeling back from the kiss, although it was slow and tasty. Hermann's strong hand and thick fingers were still touching O'Connell's rosy pink cheek softly. O'Connell slid his hand on top of his commanding officer's, trembling lightly in his touch. "You're shivering..." Hermann spoke softly, his fingertips still brushing against the latter's cheek. "Are you cold?" "N-no, sir..." He responded in a voice almost above a whisper. Before O'Connell could say anything else, Hermann kissed him again, their tongues sliding in each other's mouths and their arms snaked around the other in a loving embrace.   
  
"Rob?" He heard a faint whisper in his ear, followed by a light tugging on his earlobe. "It's 4:30 AM..." Hermann opened his tired blue eyes to see he was staring directly into O'Connell's dark grey eyes. He sat up to stretch, his muscular body ached with fatigue but was still filled with satisfaction from last night. O'Connell kissed Hermann twice before getting up from the bed. "Was it good for you too?" Hermann asked playfully, posing on the bed. "Definately." His teal-haired lover responded, smiling. "So you are a natural teal-hair..." Hermann grinned sensually, pointing to O'Connell's pubic hairs. "Y-yes, sir..." O'Connell blushed lightly, still holding his pants in his hands. "Ugh... what's going on tonight?" "We have a rendevous with the 1st Panzer Division of the Imperial Army." "So we'll be haunting Schubaltz's unit... super." Hermann chuckled as he put his boxers back on. "When there is time to kill, he usually tells some of the dirtiest jokes I ever heard." "Yes..." O'Connell chuckled also. "Who'd think the best and most experienced soldier in the Guylos army had a dirty, X-rated sense of humor?" "Well, it's peacetime... might as well kill some time thinking shit like this up." "True." O'Connell's pinky slipped on his bottom thumb. "Come on, let's have breakfast..." Hermann put his uniform on and smiled at his right-hand man. "Sure..." They walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Rendevous with Schubaltz

  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Two: Rendevous with Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
"Your zoids are ready for departure." A hangar technician saluted O'Connell, causing the teal-haired officer to jump. "S-sir?" "Oh, it's nothing." O'Connell looked at the technician with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, as you were." "Yes, sir. Shall I inform Col. Hermann?" "I'll inform him myself." The technician saluted and walked off into the hallway, O'Connell breathed a sigh of relief as Hermann pulled himself from behind the barrels of fuel. He gave the teal-haired captain a peck on the cheek and smiled. "We shouldn't keep Schubaltz waiting..." The Storm Sworder and Shield Liger were waiting for them when they got there, so were half a dozen troops for patrol. O'Connell hopped into the shiny, sleek Storm Sworder and buckled himself in. Hermann looked up at the white and blue Shield Liger, admiring it for all its' worth. "A Shield Liger Mk-II... spiffy." He got inside and buckled himself in, just as an image appeared on his comlink. It was President Camford, she was looking chipper this evening. "We'll be meeting the Imperial 1st Panzer Division at Triangle Pass, which is five miles southwest. From then on out, we'll be patrolling the region until sometime early the next morning, ma'am." "I wanted to tell you good luck, Col. Hermann..." "Thank-you, ma'am." "Also I wanted to tell you that you have company waiting for you when you get back." "Who is it?" "You'll know when you get back. Good luck, Colonel." "Yes, ma'am. Move out, men." The hangar doors opened and the Shield Liger tromped out, followed by the Storm Sworder taking off into the air. The white Command Wolves were close behind, Hermann adjusted his collar and looked up at the slowly moving Storm Sworder. "Enjoying the view, O'Connell?" "Yes, sir." O'Connell smirked and looked around at the scenary. "Didn't I hear that Col. Schubaltz has a new second-in-command, or am I hearing things?" "You're not hearing things, sir. I heard he did also. Some nice looking guy named Leon. He was supposed to be an Imperial Major but there's speculation that he's not really an officer for the Imperial army." "Spy, you mean?" "Dunno, sir. What I also heard afterward that the Black Knight suddenly vanished..." //Good riddens.// Hermann thought to himself, a somewhat relieved look on his face. //The Black Knight was getting to be a major nuissance...// "Also patrolling with us is Lt. Thomas Schubaltz of Guardian Force." O'Connell reminded his commanding officer, a smile on his face. "That little goof-ball is traveling with us?" "Yes... seems that way." "Anyone else I should know about?" "No, that's it, sir." "Good... wake me when we get to Triangle Pass." Hermann closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. His mind raced with images of the night before, the first night alone with O'Connell. Their naked, sweaty bodies entwined into the throes of love and sex. O'Connell calling his name in the heat of passion, his fingernails sinking into Hermann's muscular pectoral muscles, almost breaking the skin. Hermann was sound asleep, the fog was starting to develope around the patrol battalion. Triangle Pass was also called the Pass of Fog because it was foggy 89% of the time, the fog was always very dense. The troops stopped as the Storm Sworder landed nearby, but the Shield Liger kept going. "Should someone wake him up?" "Colonel Hermann?" O'Connell spoke over the comlink. "Sir, you're entering the fog, sir." Hermann was dead to the world, until everyone heard an iron-sounding THUD. The blonde Republican officer was jarred from his sleep, seeing a massive iron hand stopping the Shield Liger. He saw the hand was very similiar of that of an Iron Kong's hand, then a familiar face spoke on the comlink. "Never sleep and drive, Colonel Hermann." "Colonel Schubaltz??" Hermann yawned, then eased his feet off the controls. He got back into the swing of things and backed up, the zoid that stopped him was in fact the Iron Kong Mk-II. "Sorry, didn't see you there." "It's alright." Schubaltz yawned as well, it was indeed a tiring night. "We been waiting for you for nearly 2 hours." "2 hours??" O'Connell asked, curious. "Ja." Schubaltz looked at the second comlink. "Didn't you get the memo that we were supposed to me you here at 1700 hours?" "Shit." Hermann cursed. "Our briefings officer told us to meet you here at 1900 hours." "That boy needs to be bludgeoned to death." A suave voice spoke over the comlinks. The pilot was a very handsome young man with bluish-grey hair and wearing a black Imperial uniform. His thin glasses shined in the light of the lights of the cockpit. "At ease, Mjr Aethelwulf." Schubaltz looked at his companion with a smile on his face. "Well, we should be off and patrolling." "Yes, sir." Hermann and O'Connell saw from within the fog, a black König Wolf emerged from the fog next to the Iron Kong Mk-II. It was Mjr. Aethelwulf's zoid definately. The patroling party walked through the wastelands of the area, their tired eyes peeled to the road ahead. O'Connell combing the area in the Storm Sworder ofcourse. Aethelwulf turned on his comlink to Schubaltz and in German, he spoke. "Die zwei Kommandanten scheinen, zu sein wenig, der für Soldaten so genauer als Normal ist."  
[Translation: The two commanders seem to be a little closer than normal for soldiers like this.] "Wir erhielten die gleichen Stares, Leon. Aber jeder respektiert Sie als fähiger Soldat."  
[Translation: We got the same stares, Leon. But everyone respects you as an able soldier.] "Aber jeder in der imperialen Armee kennt mein größtes Geheimnis. Mommy weiß, daß ihr Soldatsohn homosexuell ist?"  
[Translation: But everyone in the Imperial army knows my biggest secret. Does mommy know that her soldier son is homosexual?] "Wissen Sie nicht. Bitten Sie nicht."  
[Translation: Don't know. Don't ask.] "Vertrauen Sie mir, Karl. Ich habe Weisen, dieses herauszufinden."  
[Translation: Trust me, Karl. I have ways to find this out.] "Kümmern Sie sich nicht prüfen sie, Leon. Schlechtes für Presse."  
[Translation: Don't mind probe them, Leon. Bad for PR.] "Hmph... Verderben Sie meinen Spaß, wird Sie, meine kleine Pussykatze?"  
[Translation: Spoil my fun, will you, my little pussycat?] "Ich bin so kalt. Aber das ist, warum Sie mich lieben."  
[Translation: I'm cold that way. But that's why you love me.] "Yes..." Leon grinned, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. "Hey, English, people." Hermann interupted them over the comlinks. "Share the love." "No." That was Leon's immediate response, which got a chuckle from the Imperials. For three hours there was no a person or zoid in sight, that's when the patrol got to a quaint little village. The Storm Sworder landed next to the Shield Liger, O'Connell getting out from behind the helm. The villagers greeted them despite the early morning wake-up call. The innkeeper's cooks cooked the troops some food, Schubaltz, Thomas, Leon, Hermann and O'Connell were enjoying a good brewsky with their large meal. "Commune with us, Karl. Share with us some of your toilet humor." Hermann finally broke the silence. "Hadn't got any new ones since the last patrol." Schubaltz drank from the stein and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Damn." Leon finished eating, but to Hermann and O'Connell's surprise, he ate very little. He only asked for some lamb and eggs and some of the finest wine. Thomas spoke up from eating, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I got one." He cleared his throat and sipped his stein. "A blonde woman stops behind a truck, gets out and runs to the door of the truck, tapping on the window. She says 'Mister, you're losing your load'. The truck driver ignores her and keeps going. The blonde follows and at the next red light, she does it again. 'hey mister, you're losing your load'. The truck driver ignores her again and keeps going. This happens like five or six times until the truck driver tells her the next time 'Look, lady... this is a salt truck!'" "That's so low..." Hermann snickered, followed by O'Connell. "What do you call a blonde after she dyes her hair brown?" Schubaltz responded to the joke. "What?" "Artificial intelligence." The table busted into laughter, Schubaltz sipped his stein, smirking. The excitement in the inn died down, when they knew they were alone, Hermann and O'Connell turned to look at each other. Thomas patted his brother on the shoulder and pointed to the upstairs. "I'm gonna take 40 winks before we move out." "Alright." Thomas walked upstairs, yawning, leaving Schubaltz and Leon alone with Hermann and O'Connell. "May I ask a personal question?" Hermann directed his attention to Schubaltz and Leon. "Yes, if it's tasteful." "Wherever did you find Mjr. Aethelwulf? He looks too damned sexy to be an Imperial officer. And are you two... you know." Leon came back to those comments with one of his own. "Are you two fucking each other?" O'Connell buried his face in his hands, blushing and Hermann was left with a dumbfounded look on his face. Schubaltz nudged Leon harshly, then pointed to the door. The two Imperials walked out of the inn, leaving the Republican officers to themselves. "H-how did he know about us?" "I don't know." Hermann pulled O'Connell close with one arm, kissing his forehead. His fingers stroked O'Connell's teal-hair back as he kissed his forehead again and again. They soon were kissing each other, O'Connell's hands clung to the clothing on Hermann's back. "I hope to the Gods that Aethelwulf doesn't say a word to anyone about this. Otherwise, it'll take more than Col. Schubaltz to peel me offa his dead carcus."   
  
Outside on the porch of the inn, Schubaltz and Leon were talking. "Leon, did you...?" "I didn't read their minds. I didn't have to. It's in their eyes, the expression in their faces. It's not that hard to miss." Schubaltz narrowed his eyes, then he looked in the window. He turned toward his second-in-command and in a low voice, he told: "Honestly, I saw it too... it's not that hard to miss. Hermann does not exactly have a poker face." "If he's going to hide it from his mother, he needs to work on keeping a straight face." "Ditto." "Come... let's get some shut-eye..." Leon kissed Schubalts's forehead and winked. "We got a few hours to kill, ya know." "Oh yeah." Schubaltz followed the really handsome man as he found another place to sleep.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Champagne and Strawberries

  
  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Pt. Three: Champagne and Roses_

  
  
  
  
Hermann let out a huge yawn, another night of mindless patrolling. Not a damned pirate, thug, bandit in sight. The Shield Liger Mk-II tromped forward, the sun would have been out but it was cloudy and about to rain. O'Connell was still in the air in the Storm Sworder, Schubaltz and his rag-tag platoon was right behind them. They heard that Schubaltz was next in line to join the elite Red Guard, the Empire's special unit. Hermann yawned again, New Helic City was right in their sights. "We should be splitting off about now." Schubaltz stretched, bending backwards and moaning in relief when he heard a nice sounding pop. "But there's a few things we need to sort out in Helic City." "Whatever floats your boat, Colonel." Hermann smirked, then ran his fingers through his spiked blonde hair. "We should all get some sleep in our off time, this patrol was really tiring." "Sir...?" O'Connell interupted his commanding officer, a twinkle in his dark grey eyes. "Before you go to talk to the President... I-i would like to talk to you alone..." "What is it, O'Connell? Something wrong?" Letting out a small blush, the teal-haired major looked away from the comlink's screen. Hermann blinked, the second comlink opened up, revealing Schubaltz's pretty face. His cat-like green eyes and elegant smile told Hermann that he had something on his mind. "Go for it." "What the hell...? What are you talking about, Schubaltz?" "When a handsome young knaive is blushing after he wishes for your presence alone, it usually means something." "Keep your dainty nose out of this, Schubaltz!" "Do it." Thomas's voice was next to agg him on, Hermann covered his face in his hand and moaned. "At ease, you horndogs." Hermann barked at the comlinks, but he heard Leon's voice in his head. [Trust us.... you'll like it.] "Schubaltz, tell your bitch to get out of my head." "He's not my bitch." "Fuck-toy, sugar-daddy... whatever. Get him out of my head." The patrols reached the hangars of Helic City, Hermann was the first to get out, followed by the brothers and Leon. O'Connell landed the Storm Sworder and got out, he slowly approached Hermann. The Imperials wandered off into the city, leaving Hermann and O'Connell alone together. Hermann's finger pressed against O'Connell's lips, causing the teal-haired captain to suck on it passionately. With a sensual voice, Hermann invited O'Connell back to his room for some champagne. Before O'Connell could respond, the blonde colonel kissed his neck, under his chin. His lips opened in a long, drawn-out gasp. His fingers grasped Hermann's grey shirt tightly, his body pressed against Hermann's. O'Connell's eyelids fluttered shut, but Hermann pulled away, grinning. "That's only a taste of things to come." "Y-yes, Rob..." "My room.... 1900..." He walked off, smiling brightly and wantonly.   
  
"He's going to get himself into big trouble." Leon guided the knight chess piece with telekinesis. "Not only will he endure Camford's wrath but also the Camford dynasty will sour in the eyes of the public." "No doubt." Karl thought carefully, then picked up a pawn to move one space. "The Republic has stringent rules about things like this. Not much different than the Empire's rules however." "Yes, but it's not just that." Leon pushed a rook to take out the white knight. "Camford is homophobic..." "That sucks." "What do we do?" Karl looked up at the cerulean-haired Major with a worried look in his green eyes. "Can't really do much, Karl." Leon frowned, then handed the effeminate colonel the white knight piece. "Except watch and collect Hermann and O'Connell when they fall." Karl held the chess piece in his slender fingers, then close to his lips. His feline-like green eyes narrowed sorrowfully, his lips purses softly. Leon reached forward and touched Karl's cheek with his fingers, in his other hand was the black knight chess piece. Leon's thumb brushed lightly over Karl's lips, making them pucker slightly and Karl's eyelids flutter shut. Silently whispering something to Karl, Leon leaned forward and kissed the blonde cutey on the lips.   
  
The door opened, and slowly O'Connell crept in. The room was barely lit, and there was a bottle of champagne on the table. By the bottle was two crystal glasses and a bowl of strawberries. Slowly and quietly closing the door, O'Connell's excitement rose. He turned around as the bathroom door opened and in just a towel around his waist, was Hermann. His hair was not in the Guile-esque hairstyle, his muscular, well-chiseled body was still glistening with beads of water from the shower. O'Connell slid his hand on his other arm, his eyes taking in the muscular man that stood before him. Hermann sat on the bed, then patted beside it, the teal-haired beauty sat beside him and blushed more. Hermann's fingertips touched O'Connell's cheek, he kissed him firmly and passionately. Hermann pushed O'Connell on the bed, his hands unbuttoning O'Connell's uniform as they kissed each other. Their tongues wrestled the other's, Hermann finished unbuttoning O'Connell's uniform. O'Connell's dark grey eyes fluttered open as Hermann's fingers played with and pinched his dark pink nipple. The blonde colonel nibbled playfully on O'Connell's earlobe as his hands closed in on O'Connell's pants. The teal-haired major was definately pitching a tent in his pants and it was pressing against Hermann's thigh. Also Hermann's erection was pressed against O'Connell's thigh, causing him to blush deeply. O'Connell's breaths were heavy and drawn, the blonde's lips caressed the heated skin of O'Connell's neck. With a quick pull, Hermann's towel went flying onto the bed. Soon, O'Connell's pants followed suit, O'Connell's thick legs wrapped around Hermann's waist. His arms wrapped around Hermann's thick neck, O'Connell's head tipped back against the bed. "Let me know if I hurt ya... don't wanna hurt you on our second fuck." Hermann grinned, his lips caressed O'Connell's chin. "You won't." "Good, glad to hear it, soldier." Hermann eased his dick in O'Connell's opening, causing the teal-haired major to tip his head all the way back against the bed and his eyes open wide. Stars danced in his vision as Hermann's thrusting rocked his body. O'Connell moaned in pain and in pleasure, his fingernails dug right into the skin on Hermann's back. His right foot brushed against Hermann's muscular leg, O'Connell licked his lips at his moaned his pleasure. Soon to come out of his mouth was loud gasps and Hermann's first name. "Right there, Rob!! Right there!! Do me!! Fuck me!!!" "You got it." Hermann went faster, a grin on his lips but replaced with a laboring snarl. Sweat poured down their bodies, O'Connell's gasps soon turned into screams and cries of pure, carnel lust. Hermann gave O'Connell a few firm thrusts before O'Connell's semen splashed on Hermann's flat, washboard stomach. Huffing with exhaustion and satisfaction, Hermann rolled onto the bed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. O'Connell lied there with his legs spreadeagle and his head back against the bed. His erection eased back, Hermann rolled around so he was half on O'Connell, half off. With dreamy dark grey eyes, he gazed lovingly at his commanding officer. "You're quite the screamer, that could be a problem." "Can't help it. You make me feel so good." "Oh yeah, baby... you know I do." They kissed deeply, their tongues touching lightly.   
  
  
"Hermann is back?" Camford sat up from her seat, smiling sweetly. "How lovely. How did he fair against patrol duty?" "He faired rather well, ma'am." Karl responded, his expression kind of grim. "But in some instances, he was a handful." "I ensure that you're doing your job playing babysitter." Camford nodded, she saw the look in Schubaltz's eyes. "Something wrong, Colonel Schubaltz?" "Nothing, long night, that's all." "Alright." She nodded, then yawned. "We all could use a good night's sleep. Report to me first thing in the morning." "Yes, ma'am." Schubaltz saluted and walked out of the room. Camford's lavender eyes narrowed slightly, she turned toward her advisor. "Are you certain you saw them kissing in the hallway?" "Yes, madam." "Either it's not true or Schubaltz is hiding something. But Schubaltz wouldn't lie."   
...or would he?   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. Discovery

  
  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Four: Discovery_

  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't feel right lying to President Camford like that." Karl lied in bed, resting his head on the right side of Leon's chest. His fingertips tenderly stroked the manly contours of Leon's pectoral muscles. "You may or may not have helped Hermann and O'Connell's case any. It's only made her more curious." Leon spoke softly with his arms around Karl's beautiful, slender frame. "I know." Karl frowned, his lips gently pressed against Leon's body in a sweet kiss. Quietly, he whispered. "I feel so wrong." "I know, love." Leon kissed Karl's forehead softly, then stroked Karl's wheat-gold hair. "I know."   
  
O'Connell finished putting his clothes on, then turned to watch Hermann sleeping in the bed. Hermann shifted once, his arm draped on one edge of the bed. The empty bottle of champagne rested on the side of the bed, along with a half empty bowl of strawberries. O'Connell silently walked to the bed and stroked Hermann's California-blonde hair softly. Tenderly kissing his forehead, the tears were starting to form in his dark grey eyes. Hermann stopped snoring and snorted once, only to say: "Jake.... more.... yeah, baby." With a sad smile, O'Connell kissed Hermann again, then left the room quickly and quietly. He marched down the hall toward his room, but as his hand touched the door, O'Connell heard a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing up this late at night, Major?" Freezing in his tracks, O'Connell slowly turned around in a terrified state. Standing there in her nightgown and a bedrobe, was President Camford. She looked concerned now that O'Connell was looking at her like a deer in a headlight. "Something the matter? You look like you just seen a ghost." "N-no, ma'am... it's been a long night. You kinda spooked me." "I didn't mean to do that. I needed to talk to you anyway, I didn't know you were out and about." "Sure." O'Connell typed up his security code, the door opened, allowing them in. "What do you need to talk about?" "It's about my son. You're close to him constantly, maybe you'll know something." Camford walked in with O'Connell, but she swore she smelled champagne and strawberries on O'Connell. "Is he seeing anyone?" "Not to my knowledge." O'Connell pulled a seat for Camford to sit in, she smiled and sat down. He started brewing some coffee, possibly to mask the minor hangover he's having. "If he was seeing anyone, he would have came to me to tell me." "I see." Camford examined the half-withered flowers in the vase, her fingers caressed a flower petal. "What about you? Do you have a girl in your life?" He coughed but answered anyway. "No, ma'am. I'm a military man, don't have time for love." Camford rested her chin on her hands, she was watching O'Connell's actions from her viewpoint. "Pity, a nice looking man such as yourself I figured all the girls would love you." "I had been asked out." O'Connell let out a light-hearted chuckle, then poured himself a cup of coffee. "But like I said, I'm military..." "Well, maybe it's time for you to find a nice, pretty, charming young lady." "I'd love that, ma'am." O'Connell sat down at the table, then sipped his coffee. "But I got a duty to the State and that comes first." "But isn't it time for you to put that aside just for that one change at love and happiness?" Camford asked, kinda giving him the glance-over. O'Connell just gave her a quick frown, but sipped his coffee. He closed his eyes, but he felt Camford's charismatic presence in the room. "Whatever's going on, Jake. You can tell me." He looked at Camford, seeing the worry in her eyes, O'Connell looked at the coffee and frowned. Camford slid her hands on top of his, causing him to do a double-take. "Rob is my son, and I am worried for him. Please, if there is anything at all... anything... don't you think his mother has a right to know?" "..." O'Connell looked away, avoiding her gaze altogether. "...don't you think what's going on now... he doesn't need his mother's approval...." "W-what...? What do you mean?" "You said you wanted me to tell you if something was wrong... and I am telling you, there is nothing wrong with him." O'Connell sipped his coffee and walked to the sink, an angry scowl on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, madam president... I'm tired from the recon..." Camford stood up and walked to the door, she turned to look at O'Connell with a disapproving glance in her lavender eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, O'Connell. I'm a big girl, I can handle my son being gay." She left, leaving O'Connell with his jaw agape.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	5. I Spy

  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Five: I Spy_

  
  
  
"This sucks, change it." *CLICK* "This sucks, change it." *CLICK* "This sucks, change it." *CLICK* "This sucks, change it." *CLICK* "Whoa! Leave it!" "Powerpuff girls?" "Oh yeah! Bubbles is my kinda babe!" "You seen this episode, Thomas." "So?" "You said it sucked." "Leave it, Karl. Or you lose your hand." Karl picked up the magazine off to the side and opened the pages. Thomas lounged back with the stack of Torengos on his tummy and a bowl of Medium salsa off to the side. The PPG was playing on the old boob tube and the younger Schubaltz had his eyes glued to it. "Bubbles reminds me of Miss Fiona..." Thomas let out a small, thoughtful sigh, Karl just sipped his tea. "Nnn-hmmm." That was the colonel's immediate response. "The toaster reminds you of Fiona." "You're ruining the dream, Karl. Go back to the corner!" The phone rang, causing Thomas to sit up and spill the chips all over the floor. Karl shook his head and walked to the phone, answering it. "Colonel Schubaltz here.... where are you? Alright.... be there right away." Karl hung up the phone and tossed Thomas's uniform over to him. "Let's go..." "Who was that?" "I said let's go." "Alright! Don't be so pushy!"   
  
O'Connell stood at the payphone in the pouring rain, looking around. Soon to join him were the three Imperial officers, Leon was dressed to kill in his black Imperial uniform. The four got into a car, with O'Connell behind the wheel. Little did they know that a black sedan was following them. "Where are we going?" "Sorry to call you at such short notice but Hermann invited us to have a drink with him." O'Connell looked in the rearview at Karl and Leon. "I see." Leon smirked, his hand on Karl's leg. "Talking about business as usual? Or is pleasure your business?" "Not quite..." O'Connell drove down the rainy streets of New Helic City at top speeds. Since this was a government car, the police aren't doing anything about the speed. Leon looked off to the corner of his eyes and noticed something odd, he turned around and frowned. "We're being followed." "F-followed??" "Yes, black sedan..." O'Connell turned the steering wheel at an 720° circle, causing the sedan to make a very sharp left turn. He slammed his foot on the gas and tore down the busy highway, the black sedan following. Leon guided O'Connell's navigation, constantly looking back. "Go down this alley!" Turning into an alley, O'Connell and the others saw it was blocked by a brick wall. "ARE YOU INSANE!!" "KEEP DRIVING!!!" Leon screamed, his eyes clouding over. He closed his eyes, put his hands together and chanted: "Fox be nimble, part the veil of mist, give us exit to leave the hounds behind!" The sedan went through the brick wall like it wasn't even there, which surprised everyone in the car. The black sedan behind them smacked right into the wall, wrecking the car. O'Connell looked back to see the car bits flying, he grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. "Quick thinking, Leon. Who'd know the Veil of Fox would be so effective at such short notice?" Karl smirked with his hands on Leon's chest. "I'm the Exemplar, baby... never underestimate me." Leon slid his hands on Karl's arms, they kissed deeply while tongue wrestling. O'Connell parked in the parking lot of an exclusive officers' club, there beside them was Hermann's motorcycle. Getting out of the car, the four rushed to the doors to avoid the rain, the bouncer let them in. Inside was a woman dancing, singing war tunes and dressed in a fancy red dress. Behind her was a stylish 1940's style band and the Helic Republic flag. The officers inside were sipping liquor, eating pretzels amongst other things and listening and cheering the singer on. O'Connell lead the Imperials to a table in the corner where Hermann was sitting, smoking a cigarette. The teal-haired major sat down beside Hermann, kissing the corner of the blonde Republican's lips. Karl and Leon sat beside each other on Hermann's other side and Thomas sat beside Leon. The waitress brought drinks to the newcomers and smiled, then walked away. "What took you?" Hermann whispered softly to O'Connell. "We were being followed. We had to lose the extra luggage." "Glad to see you are okay." He pulled O'Connell closer to his body. Karl sipped his Scotch on the Rocks and watched the woman in red sing.

"Who's the dame?" Thomas pointed out to Hermann.

"That dame's my sis." Hermann smiled and gave them the thumb's up. "I may have been the only boy in the family but that doesn't necessarily mean I was the _only_ child." "That reminds me..." Thomas looked at Karl in response to that. "Wonder what Samara and Binky are doing now that Ma and Pa have passed on." "I'm sure Samara and Bianka have moved on to better things." Karl sipped his drink again and looked at his brother. "Lst I heard about my brother, his wife was pregnant with triplets." O'Connell smiled as his fingers traced the edge of the shot glass. "....I don't have a family. They died in the 'explosion'." Leon replied with a low, soft voice. Everyone looked at the slate blue-haired major and frowned a little. Leon sipped his Gin and looked at them all. "Enough about me, continue your conversation." Soon after a while, another singer was on stage. She wore an indigo dress and had black hair. Her lips were dark red and she sang just as good as the blonde singer. In a short skirt and a blouse, the blonde woman entered the bar area and walked to the table where the five sat. "Hello, Robby..." She sat on the table, smiling at her brother with a cigarette to her lips. "Hello, Nancy." Hermann lit her cigarette with his lighter. "Work's kinda slow since the war ended." "It also picked up a little with the shit from Hilz." Nancy puffed on her cigarette. "Is this your toy?" She examined O'Connell, sliding her fingers through his teal hair. "Yeah, and please don't call him that." "Sorry, Robby... habit of mine." Nancy grinned, then looked at the three Imperials. "Damn, if I known the Red Coats had some nice lookers, I'd swing on both sides of the political gate." "Nancy, this is Karl and Thomas Schubaltz and their second-in-command, Leon Aethelwulf." "So this is the legendary Schubaltz." Nancy smiled behind her veil, then took another drag of her cigarette. "Word's on the street that you three boys were in town." "However did you guess?" Thomas smirked, sipping his drink. "Your eyes. No one in the Republic has those lovely shade of green. In fact, barely anyone in the Empire has those lovely shade of green. And your second-in-command is quite a looker also..." Nancy slid toward Leon, grinning. "Beside the Schubaltzes, Mr. Studly over here is the talk of the town with a lot of the ladies. In fact, Miss Cleopatra over there on stage has a small pinup of you." "You can look, Nancy, but you can't touch." Hermann smiled, then finished off his bottle of beer. "Oh?? Who's the lucky broad?" Hermann immediately raised Karl's hand, getting a startled reaction from the gorgeous Imperial colonel. Nancy scoffed a little and crossed her legs. "Why are the good ones gay? Well, Alan's supposed to pick me up, we're going to the movies. See you around, boys." Nancy winked and blew them a kiss, then left the club. "Your sister seems nice... in an open sort of way." Thomas spoke, watching her leave. "Nancy was always the talker." Hermann sat the beer bottle down and wrapped one arm around O'Connell's waist. "When are you three leaving town anyway?" "Tomorrow night, possibly early the next morning." Karl replied to Hermann's question. "We have to check in with Emperor Rudolph." "Alright... how about just one more night together?" Hermann suggested before turning to O'Connell to kiss him. "We really shouldn't." Leon spoke before Karl or Thomas, his expression very business-like. "Oh?" Hermann looked at Leon, he saw the look in Leon's indigo eyes. "Suit yourself." "For now... let's the finish this night on a good note." O'Connell finished his drink, then set the glass down. "Alright." They continued the night onward, unaware that a camera was watching them... clicking every time Leon and Karl or Hermann and O'Connell kissed....   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	6. The Black Knight?

  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Six: The Black Knight?_

  
  
  
O'Connell reached the car before Karl, Thomas and Leon did, Hermann put his motorcycle helmet on his head and turned to look at everyone. "I'm going back to the base, see you all around. See you in my quarters, O'Connell." Hermann revved the engine and took off on the crotch-rocket. O'Connell looked at the three, Leon seemed to be missing. "Where's Leon?" "He said he forgot something in the club, he'll be back." "Oh, okay. We'll wait for him." The gentlemen entered the car, O'Connell turned on the radio. Thomas slapped his hand away and turned the knob to a station playing Zi's answer to Pop. O'Connell growled and reached for the knob. "Touch it and you lose your hand." "Screw me. I hate Applegate." O'Connell turned the channel. "Daugh!!! Infidel!!!"   
  
Leon went into the back alley, shadowing a man in a trench coat. He turned around to see no one standing there, the man took the cigarette from his lips and continued walking. Before he reached the trash dumpsters, something grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. The photographer gasped, his glasses fell off his face and the cigarette fell to the ground. The person who pinned him against the wall was Leon, he didn't look very happy. "I saw you taking photos of us. Who are you? Who sent you?" "I'm a Private Eye!" The photographer choked, grabbing Leon's wrists, trying to pry him away. "President Camford paid me money to shadow her son and his right-hand man!" ".... I don't believe you on that first part. You were also taking photos of me and Col. Schubaltz! Don't lie to me!!" The photographer gasped and sputtered, he struggled in Leon's grasp. "I swear! It's the truth!" Leon took the hat off and then ripped the thin headband off, the photographer's brown eyes widened in pure terror. "The Black Knight!? In the Imperial army!?" "Now that you know who I am and you know our secrets... I cannot let you live." Leon's fingers arched in a clawing motion, then with a bloody spray of flesh and bone, he ripped the photographer's heart out. Searching the bloody mass, the imperial officer pulled out the camera and the film. Along with the body, he burned them in the dumpster, then with magic, Leon cleaned the blood up from his uniform and the ground and walked for the car. Little did he see that he forgot to pick up the photographer's P.I. badge from the ground.   
  
"Leon! What took you!?" "Sorry, I had to convince the bouncer that I needed to retrieve my wallet." Leon sat down next to Karl, a disconsolate look in his eyes. "Something's wrong." Karl spoke up, his gaze and expression had the telltale signs of worry. "Nothing's wrong. Drive us to our hotel, O'Connell." "Alright." O'Connell put the car in Drive and sped off. When the three Imperials were dropped off, Leon went straight for the room. Karl grabbed his arm and swung him around, that's when he noticed that Leon's small headband was off. With slender fingers, Karl slowly and carefully peeled Leon's uniform hat off, revealing the Mark of the Black Knight. "Leon? W-where's your headband?" "...." He turned toward the window, silent and devoid of any recognizable emotions. "Leon? Answer me please." "...I killed a man, Karl." "W-what?" "A private investi-- no! A reporter. He took photos of us in the officer's club... kissing and making out. I saw him as we exitted, I spotted the camera. I had to stop him." "But... who else saw the Mark?" "No one." "Why didn't you tell me.... through telepathy?" "...I don't want to hurt you any longer..." Leon took off his uniform jacket and went straight for the spare bedroom. "...I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "...Leon..."   
  
"You called, ma'am?" Hermann stepped into Camford's office. "Sit down, Colonel." Camford spoke in a somewhat hostile voice, she was a little angry. Hermann sat down and looked at the newspaper on the desk, it was talking about the reporter that was killed. He looked up at his mother as she sipped her coffee. "I want to know everything." "Everything? What do you mean, ma'am?" "From you and O'Connell, to Schubaltz and his mysterious second-in-command to what happened at the Officer's Club." "As far as I'm concerned, the incident at the officer's club was beyond my understanding. As for the others... we were just having some drinks." "I don't mean that, I meant your involvement with each other." Hermann thought really hard, but he knew right then and there that he was caught red-handed. He rubbed his temples and thought to himself: //Forgive me, Jake...// "Are you two seeing each other?" "Yes, yes we are. What the hell is wrong with that??" Hermann expressed his anger, really on the defensive. "You wouldn't say shit if O'Connell were female!! You wouldn't send Imperial officers to spy on us if O'Connell had tits and a cute ass!!!" "Watch your tongue, mister...." Camford snapped back at Hermann, her eyes narrowed. "If you were open about this from the very beginning, I wouldn't have been so disconcerting!!" "I knew you wouldn't have approved from the beginning because I'm your only son and the son's duty is to pass on the legacy of his parents' dynasty! Plus, you also have a thing against homosexuals to begin with!" "...is that what you think of me, Rob? You think I only want you to give me a grandchild to pass down our family legacy?" Camford's eyes watered with hurt and sorrow. "You should know me better than that. I only want you to be happy and healthy." "..." "If you want to continue to see Jake O'Connell as lovers, then do it off-duty." Camford turned around in her chair to face the windows. "But when you are on duty, you will see each other as commanding officers of the Republican Army." "....yes, ma'am. That all?" "Yes... that is all, colonel." Hermann stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Camford wiped her tears away and looked at the sky. "I have to remember that Rob's not a little boy anymore...."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	7. A Crazy Plan

  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Seven: A Crazy Plan_

  
  
  
  
"Camford wants me to see O'Connell as a comrade-in-arms when we're on duty." Hermann told Karl, moping over a bottle of brewsky. "What's so wrong with that?" Thomas asked, stirring his root beer float. "Karl and Leon see each other as comrades-in-arms on duty all the time." "You don't seem to understand the gist of the situation. Every time I look into those thoughtful dark grey eyes.... I see everything I ever truly wanted. I love the sensation of Jake's naked body against mine... his lips on my lips... his hair between my fingers." "I know the feeling." Karl sat on the desk and sipped the glass of fine wine. "I think that a lot with Leon, he is so special to me. He treats me like I'm heaven-sent, he does like to call me his Green Eyes White Angel...." "I just want to.... ERGH!!!" Hermann slammed the bottle on the desk and growled, then followed it up by pounding his fist in the desk. "I CAN'T see him as a comrade-in-arms now! Not that I finally got the know what he tasted like! He's like a drug, I want more!!!" Karl gingerly sipped the fine red Zinfandel again and rolled it around in the expensive crystal glass. "Have you considering AWOLing?" "Yeah, a few times." "Why don't you?" Thomas asked, sipping his float. "I can't. Camford will have a fucking cow." "Sometimes, Rob..." Karl sipped the wine again and set the glass down, crossing his legs. "...the greatest pleasure in life is doing what people tell you cannot do." "But... everyone knows my face! Everyone knows who I am! It's not that hard to find this handsome mug." "It's not that hard to find us either.... unless we wear contacts." "I don't know what to do.... I love him sooooo much." There was a gentle wrapping at the door, Karl and Thomas stood up as if they knew who it was. The beautiful Imperial colonel turned toward Hermann and smiled sadly. "We'll leave you alone." The brothers left just as O'Connell walked into the office, he closed the door when they knew they were alone. He continued to stare at the tan metal door, his head low between his shoulders. "Jake? Something the matter?" "Oh, it's nothing." O'Connell turned around to look at his man, he walked up to Hermann and looked in his eyes. "I got the news." "Yes.... devastating, isn't it?" Devastating wasn't the proper word for it, but regardless, O'Connell's hands slid on Hermann's muscular chest. Hermann snaked his arms tenderly around the teal-haired beauty. "I didn't want to hurt you, Jake. I had to tell..." "I'm not mad about that, Rob. I'm not mad at all." "I don't care what anyone says, I'll still love you and you'll always be special to me..." Before another word was spoken, they both kissed tenderly. O'Connell's fingers feeling the stubble on the back of Hermann's head. They refused to part from such sweet kiss, they simply refused. Because in their minds, they fear they'll never get this chance again.   
  
The door to the hotel room slowly opened, Karl stepped into the room and closed the door in front of him. When he turned around, Leon was standing there, shirtless and his pants unbuckled. Karl's fingers touched one of Leon's studly carved pectorals, stroking the firm muscles. Leon's hand grabbed Karl's hand, then slowly, he pulled him close to the balcony. The moons were out, illuminating their moment with a brilliant, soft moonlight. The lights of New Helic City sparkled around them, the summer breeze blowing lightly against their naked skin. Leon's hands undressed Karl from his uniform, then tossed the jacket, hat and shirt back in the hotel room. Slumping to one knee, Leon's hands caressed the smooth skin on Karl's back. His lips kissed Karl's abdomen passionately, taking in deep, amorous gasps between kisses. The colonel's fingers slid passionately through Leon's slate-blue hair, tipping his head all the way back, his mouth open to draw deep, lustful gasps and moans. His eyelids fluttered shut, then pulled Leon's body closer to his. "Gods, I missed the taste of your body...." "Oh, but Leon.... silly Leon we hadn't make love since Tuesday..." "3 days is a hard, long wait..." Leon's tongue licked the ironboard stomach, causing Karl to arch his back some. "Especially with a body like yours..." "Stop it, you're making me horny." Karl chuckled while letting out another deep gasp. "That was the point..." Leon chuckled before sliding his tongue in Karl's naval. "That tickles!" "I know..." "Oh Leon, I need your help on something...." Karl used his hands to pull Leon's head up so he was looking up at him. "My help?" Leon let go of Karl and stood up, looking extremely worried. "Is something wrong?" "It's Rob and Jake..." "....what about Rob and Jake?" Leon shot Karl a disconcerting glance. "They need our support, Leon... you must remember that we both were in the same predicament when you personally enlisted in the Imperial services with no viable reason!" "That is different... neither Jake nor Rob enlisted for love." "But Leon....!!! You don't see it? Hermann was begging us for help! They're our friends!" The lovely blonde Imperial pleaded with his immortal slate-blue haired lover. "They have nowhere else to turn!!!" "..." Leon put his hands on the balcony railing, his exotic indigo eyes narrowed for a second, then he looked up at the moons. "...please, Karl.... tell me that helping them is the right thing to do. I lost perspective of that ever since I lost the will to defend..." "Trust me..." Karl put his hands on Leon's handsome cheeks, then stole a few kisses. He nibbled lightly on Leon's bottom lip a little and parted. "You'll be thanked for your services." Leon slipped his muscular arms around Karl's pale body, giving the latter opportunity to do the same. They kissed in the light of the full moons, not letting go, not parting at all.   
  
The five men entered the Officer's Club, where Nancy was performing one of her songs. She spotted Hermann as he signalled for the back, Nancy cut her concert off short. They went into the back and into Nancy's dressing room. "I swear you boys have bad timing." Nancy frowned, closing her door. Hermann searched the clothes in her room, followed by O'Connell. "Where'd you stash them?" "Robby...." Nancy opened the closet door to show them an assortment of clothes that might fit them both. Hermann looked at Leon with a concerned look on his face. "Please tell me this won't hurt him..." "Not in the least, I'll make it painless..." "I hope so..." O'Connell frowned, then stripped out of his uniform. "Okay, I'm ready." Leon clapped his hands together and started chanting some words. "Blessed Venus, be my guide. Heed my call and stay by my side... grant me this one true wish.... turn this manchild into a woman to escape the confines of darkness." O'Connell was soon in a coccoon of fuschia energy, he screamed as the energy consumed him. But soon his voice cracked and became more feminine. The energy ribbons constricted O'Connell's muscular body into a slender, petite form. His hair grew to back length and his eyes became big and thoughtful... but now O'Connell has nice tits and a cute ass. When the energy ribbons vanished, Thomas opened his eyes and he howled like a wolf. "Hoooooowwwwllllll old his she!?" "Baka!" Leon slapped Thomas's cheek. O'Connell's eyes opened, inquisitive hands felt all around, that's when it dawned on him.... "WHERE'S MY DICK!!!??? MY BALLS????!!!!" O'Connell squeezed her chest and felt around her vaginal area. She screamed louder, then darted behind the curtain. "I'm a girl!!! I'M A GODDAMNED GIRL!!!!" "Oh, Jake.... it can't be that bad." Hermann looked behind the curtain. "You look so beautiful." "LEON!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!!!????????" "I made you a female, don't worry.... it's temporary.... but gods, I hope that I didn't turn you that before that time of month..." "Too late.... it's already hit..." Karl had to reply with a snappy comeback. "SOMEONE GIVE ME A CAMERA!!!!!" Thomas shouted in glee. "I GOTTA SAVE THIS FOR PROSPERITY!!!!" "Oh? Does O'Connell remind you of Fiona?" Karl's eyebrow quirked. "HELL NO!!! O'Connell's prettier." "Here, put this on." Nancy handed O'Connell a nice Spring dress, the patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Jake... I'm sure it'll help you get to safety." "I hope so too...." O'Connell sobbed, her eyes covering her hands. O'Connell put on the dress and fishnet stocking, Nancy had to help with the shoes but other than that... "Now.... to get outta here..."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	8. RunAway

  
  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Part Eight: Run-Away_

  
  
  
  
"We'll rendevous at Triangle Pass at 1500..." Karl adjusted his watch, now in uniform. "That should give us some cover for the escape." "How long do I have to stay this way, Leon? I feel kinda.... tingly." O'Connell asked, looking at her body. "I'll turn you male once we get to the route to Guylos. That's why Hermann and Nancy's packed your male uniform." "I hope so....!" O'Connell begged and pleaded with Leon, before getting into the car. "The things I do for my brother, I swear." Nancy grumbled before turning toward Leon, Karl and Thomas. "You're not like other Imperials that visit the bar, you guys got class... and heart." "Well, thank-you." Leon smiled graciously, then ran his fingers through his slate-blue hair. "Thank-you again, Nancy. We owe you." "Oh, don't thank me, sugar." Nancy smiled at Leon, her fingers caressing the cigarette lightly. "I'm just paying Robby back for all the times I snuck boyfriends in the house behind ma and pa's backs." The gun rolled around in her mouth. "Now you hunks get in your zoids." "Yes, ma'am." Karl and Leon chuckled lightly, smiling. They put their uniform hats on their heads and walked for the Imperial zoids. Nancy stopped Thomas however, the cutey turned toward the beautiful lady and blushed. "You, Thomas Schubaltz, has something your brother and lover doesn't." She pulled out a roll of something from between her boobs and handed it to Thomas. Thomas opened the roll to see an autographed picture of her, the autograph was a personal autographic to him. It said: **"Dear Tommy, knock 'em dead, cowboy. I'm your biggest fan. XOXOXONancy HermannXOXOXOX"** "An autograph picture of me." Nancy winked at him, smiling. "Whoa, thanks, Nanc...." Thomas smiled, this made his day a lot better. "No problem, pilgram. Now get in your Zoid and make some miracles." She slapped him in the ass, causing Thomas to jump. The younger Schubaltz walked away, giggling, he entered his DiBison and put the autograph photo on the canopy. The Imperial zoids moved out at the crack of dawn, heading for Triangle Pass. Onlookers watched as the Iron Kong Mk-II, a black König Wolf with fancy patterns on it, and a DiBison lead 18 Molgas and two Dark Horns out of the city. Karl let out a big sigh of relief to be road bound for the Empire ago, his fingers slid through his light gold strands of hair. He looked at them with his tired green eyes and groaned with dismay. "I hate split-ends..." They got to Triangle Pass and remained there as the fog began to collect. Karl switched his comlinks to Leon and Thomas and began to talk... in German." "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl über dieses, Liebe." Karl looked at Leon's comlink.  
[Translation: I have a bad feeling about this, love.] Thomas spoke up before Leon. "Ich nicht. Ich denke den Plan folge."  
[Translation: I don't. I think the plan will succeed.] "Ich wünsche mich teilte Ihr positives Denken."  
[Translation: I wish I share your positive thinking.] "Nehmen Sie Komfort, meinen kleinen grünen Augen Weißengel. Ich nahm die Extrameile und bildete O'Connell nett und würzig."  
[Translation: Take comfort, my little green eyes white angel. I took the extra mile and made O'Connell cute and spicy.] "Vertrauen Sie dem Exemplar, Bruder. Vertrauen Sie dem Exemplar."  
[Translation: Trust the Exemplar, brother. Trust the Exemplar.] "Leon, vertraue ich Ihrem Plan. Und ich bin traurig, wenn ich Sie umkippe, indem ich Sie bezweifele."  
[Translation: Leon, I do trust your plan. And I am sorry if I upset you by doubting you.] "Oh Karl Liebling, lassen Sie ein langer Weg bevor Sie wirklich mich umkippen." Leon smiled poetically, winking at Karl.  
[Translation: Oh Karl darling, you have a long way to go before you truly upset me.] "Leon... Ich liebe dich lieb..."  
[Translation: Leon... I love you dearly.] "Ich liebe dich auch. Immer und für immer."  
[Translation: I love you too. Always and forever.] "Ich hasse, diesen netten kleinen Moment oben zu brechen aber..."  
[Translation: I hate to break up this cute little moment but...] "Heiraten Sie mich, Karl."  
[Translation: Marry me, Karl.] "What?" Karl looked at the comlink, a cutely confused look on his elegant face. "Ich wollte nie jedermann verbinden, weil ich immortal war und jeder sonst nicht waren. Aber mit Ihnen bin ich sicher. Ich liebe dich, heirate mich, Karl. Mit ich nehme Ihren Familiennamen, aber ich möchte verbringen eine lange Zeit Sie und gerade Sie."  
[Translation: I never wanted to marry anyone because I was immortal and everyone else were not. But with you I am sure. I love you, marry me, Karl. I'll take your family name, but I want to spend a long time with you and just you.] "L-leon...." Karl's eyes watered, he didn't make any attempt to hide his enthusiasm. "Leon! Ich werde! Ich heirate Sie!!!"  
[Translation: Leon!! I will! I will marry you!!!] Thomas smiled and he turned off his comlink, letting the screen go blank. He looked at the picture of Nancy, kissing his two fingers and planting them on her lips. "Happy day, Lady Luck. Don't fail us now."   
  
O'Connell ran down the hallway of the base, her high heel shoes making loud clanging against the metal. Hermann was with her, wearing a business suit and glasses. His hair was not in the Guile-style and he was looking snazzy for a man going on leave-- permenant leave. They entered O'Connell's bedroom and looked around, the petite teal-haired beauty began rifling through personal effects until she got to a photo album. Looking through the pages of the photo album, O'Connell slid something from one of the middle pages. It was a piece of paper with a list of numbers and letters, she tucked it in her bra and stood up. "I found it, Hermann sir... let's go." "Alright." Hermann nodded, smiling, they rushed down the hallway until they got to a car port. Hermann opened the door to the red convertable and slung their bags into the trunk. Getting in the car and buckling up, Hermann put the car into gear and they rushed off down the street. It stopped at the Officer's Club where Nancy was getting out of her Volkeswagon to go to work. She saw them in the convertable and smiled, her hand on her hip. The woman walked up to the car and leaned forward, grinning at the both of them. "You two make a cute couple. Good luck. Take care of Robby, Jake." "I will, Nancy." O'Connell hugged Hermann's arm with both of her's. She rested her cheek on Hermann's arm, smiling beautifully. Nancy kissed Hermann on the cheek and winked, then the bouncer opened the door. "Hey, Nancy! Come on in!" "Be right there!" She directed her attention on Hermann, her hands on her hips. "You better scram before mother finds out that you're being a bad boy." "Alright. See you around, Nancy. We'll call you when we get to the apple farm." "So long, soldier." Nancy watched as the convertable took off for the open road. "Weren't we supposed to meet Col. Schubaltz at Triangle Pass? The O'Connell apple orchard is not in the direction of Triangle Pass." "We are, we'll be getting a private Imperial escort service courtesy of the Schubaltzes." "You mean?" "Yep." Hermann winked at her, his hands on the steering wheel. "You see, when they checked in with Rudolph, they found out they had some leave time. They decided to spend some of that time, getting our asses out of the frying pan..." "That's so sweet of Rudolph! I didn't think for one second that Col. Schubaltz wanted to use his leave time." "Considering that it _IS_ Col. Schubaltz we're talking about, all he ever does is spend his time in the military. Accumulating all the holidays and sick days and vacation days together, he's accumulated 9 months of leave time, then add on the standard leave time a normal officer gets for his hard services.... Col. Schubaltz has basically a year and a half of leave time coming. So now he can piddle fart around as long as he wants." "But what about his brother? His lover?" O'Connell asked thoughtfully, her head on his shoulder. "I dunno about them. I just recently met Leon." "I get it." "Leon.... didn't he say his name was Aethelwulf?" Hermann thought for a moment. "Y-yes, I thought he used it on a number of occassions." O'Connell looked up at her lover. "Now I recognize the name... Leon Aethelwulf is the fucking Black Knight!!!" O'Connell hugged Hermann's arm, her dark grey eyes looking into his with sorrow. "Don't be angry. After all, he is helping us, isn't he?" "But he's an enemy of the Republic.... wait... what am I saying? After today, I might as well be one too." "After all he's done for us, you still won't trust him now? Now that you know he's the Black Knight?" "...you have a point, Jake..." He stroked her teal hair and smiled sadly. "Alright, love. I'll have faith in the Black Knight." "Oh thank-you, Rob." O'Connell smiled and rested her cheek on his arm. "Get some sleep, love. It'll be a long drive to Triangle Pass." As soon as they were out of New Helic City, O'Connell closed her eyes.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	9. The Apple Orchard

  
  
  
  


**Melpomene**  
_Pt. 9: The Apple Orchard_

  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: _I had to think of a full name for Major O'Connell because in my mind, they don't really say what his full name is. So his first name is author's creation... and face it. O'Connell looks like a Jake._   
  
"Sir?" The pilot of the right Dark Horn jarred Karl out of his light nap. "We got an APB calling in for immediate Imperial and Republican troops." Karl stretched and put his hat back on his head, he looked at the comlink. "What frequency, Clansey?" "6550, sir." Karl turned on the APB report and sat back in the seat. "This AWOL APB had just been released by President Louisa Camford for Colonel Rob Hermann and his second-in-command, Major Jacob 'Jake' O'Connell. If any forces spot these AWOLs, apprehend them without harm, do not kill." "That sucks." Thomas spoke over the third comlink, his expression dark and his lime green eyes narrowed. "Can't the old bag o' bones see how much they love each other?" "Where I come from, this sort of thing is a travesty to the family line." Leon answered, his hands clasped together as he broke from his meditation. "Any homosexual son was treated as second class in any aristocratic family and more times out of often, the family will force the son to marry a girl so they don't lose face." "Wha-... where the hell is this again?" "Oh, it's a stupid law from a planet called Earth, my second home before it was destroyed in a Big Bada-Boom..." Leon grinned and ran his hand through his beautiful locks of slate-blue hair. "Good riddens to bad space trash." "Didn't you say you were the one that blew Earth up because they pulled the Jesus Christ, holier-than-thou card one too many times and burned your brethern at the stake?" "That's the place." The Black Knight replied, almost in a mocking tone. "They dug their own grave, I just put the final nail in their meager little pine boxes. There is no love lost for me when it comes to Earth, nothing good ever came out of it. Well, except Oscar Wilde and Pink." (the singer _Pink_) Leon kissed his Mage's Cross and looked at the comlinks. "For born again bible humpers who want to see Heaven, they sure the Hell ain't anxious to go there via EPS..." "EPS?" Karl asked, smiling and listening intently. "Exemplar Postal Service." "Hey, party's over, the love-birds have arrived." Hermann and O'Connell drove up, O'Connell was asleep with her head on Hermann's shoulder. The blonde Republican looked at all of them and sighed. "You know what really sucks." Hermann turned on the communicator to the zoids. "What's that, Hermann?" "Looking at O'Connell and seeing how cute and spicy she is, makes me not wanna turn her male until I had... fun with her." "Bad idea... Ix Nay on the foreplay." Leon interupted immediately, his voice was frantic and pushy at most. "Think about it, Rob. O'Connell is female right now, she also has the body chemistry and cycles and stuff as a girl. Lemme quote a Chinese philosopher here... 'It take many nails to build a crib and only one screw to fill it.' Layman's terms, if you fuck O'Connell as a girl, there's a good chance that O'Connell will get pregnant and she'll have to remain a woman until the baby is born. You make a good colonel, Rob but your parenting skills are questionable." "True, Leon... but don't you have a spell that prevents that from happening?" Hermann looked at the black König Wolf, kinda reeling back from the fact that Leon's the Imperial Black Knight. "Hold up.... no... nuh-uh... forget about it. Not a snowball's chance in the 9 Hells are you going to make me waste perfectly good Quintessence in your sexual fantasies. I'll waste my Quintessence on Karl's, but not yours." "But Leon, come on... you're the Almighty Exemplar. Explain to me in 5 sentences or less why the hell not?" Hermann asked, kinda getting pissed off at Leon's remark. "You do realize 'no' is a sentence, right? And I don't feel I have to justify myself to you." "Guys..." Thomas interupted, a cute look on his face. "W-we should be getting to the orchard. There's an APB for Hermann and O'Connell's capture." "WHAT!?!" O'Connell was jarred awake, she sat up and stretched, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Hermann, a very thoughtful sparkle in the dark hues. "What's wrong, Robby?" "Nothing, Jake. Go back to sleep." Hermann kissed O'Connell's forehead, then turned toward the Iron Kong Mk-II. "We should be heading out." Karl nodded and turned his comlink to his troops. "Alright men, this is the formation you'll be taking. Surround the car in this pattern and stay within a good speed limit. A car is not as fast as a Molga, and a car is not a zoid. Remember that." "Yes, sir." The Molgas formed a pattern around the car, concealing it from any troop looking for the two AWOLs. The 1st Panzer Division moved out, keeping a good speed and pace. The Molgas were kinda getting ahead of themselves, but they were back into formation in seconds. Karl looked around as he spotted Command Wolves and Shield Ligers giving search, then it dawned on him. "Wait a minute... the Pteras survellance systems can easily spot the car, right?" "Yeah, I reckon so." Hermann responded, he was looking more toward the air and keeping one eye on the road ahead. "We need to think of a cover and fast. It'll be a matter of time before I spot on in the sky and if I do spot one, our cover's already been blown." "Leave everything to me." Leon smiled as his image appeared beside Karl. "Tell your Molgas to space out so far..." "You got a plan up your sleeve, don't you?" "I'm the Exemplar, baby... There's always a few tricks up my sleeve." The Molgas started spacing each other apart, Leon chanted a spell and the spell too effect, the car appeared to be another Molga, but it was all an illusion. "Good thinking, Leon." Thomas looked back, grinning, he gave the handsome mage a thumb's up. "Even BEEK registers it as another Molga." "That's always a good thing." Leon winked at Thomas and gave him the peace sign. "I'm just full of surprises." "How far is it until the apple orchard anyway?" Karl asked the Republican colonel. "It's 140 miles south of New Helic City, right before we get to shoreline." "That'll take us a solid day non-stop traveling to get there." Leon estimated, his hands firmly on the controls of the König Wolf. "That's going 80 MPH and the possibility there's terrain to cross." "The orchard is surrounded by a forest." Hermann responded, but there's a path for Zoids to fit through. After all, the O'Connell family orchard has three to five Godoses." "I see. Well, putting that into calculation, I'd say 6 hours TOPS." "How long will the illusion spell last?" "As long as I have the Quintessence to back it up on. Don't worry, I have a HUGE Quintessence battery, you ain't got nothing to fear." "Thanks, Black Knight. I appreciate your help." Hermann smiled, holding O'Connell close in one arm. "Don't mention it."   
  
  
Upon entering the forest, Leon dropped the Molga illusion, making the car reappear. The Imperial troops stopped when they saw a large apple farm in front of them. Hermann gently shook O'Connell awake, pointing out the farm ahead of them. The teal-haired cutey smiled brightly and got out of the car, running to the fence. She opened it, but also swang on it as the gate flew back. Signalling for the Imperial troops to enter, O'Connell smiled brightly. Karl and the others were very careful about pilotting their zoids through the road. Basically it was single-file until they got to the large house. A man walked out of the house upon seeing the troops arrive. He looked a lot like O'Connell does when he is a boy instead of a girl. But the man had a small ponytail and he had a beard and mustache. Also the blue markings were missing, only to be replaced by a blue streak on his forehead. The man was dumbfounded to see the Imperials there, but then again, he does get unexpected military visitors. O'Connell got out of the car and up to the porch. "Wilson! It's me, Jake!" Wilson looked the cute girl in front of him, then hearts appeared in his eyes. "I don't have a sister, missy. But gods, I sure like to make you my next wife!" "Wilson!!!??? W-what are you doing!?!?! It's MEEEEEEE, JAKE!!!!!" O'Connell was suddenly in the arms of her perverted older brother. "Unhand me!!!" "This is getting ugly." Thomas spoke, watching it all unfold. "It will all end in heartache." Karl replied to that remark. "A train wreck... yeah, that's what it is.... morbid and terrifying in its' severity but you can't help but stare at it anyway." Leon rubbed his eyes and gulped, then he winced and looked away. "I'm 15,000 years old and _THAT_ was painful." Wilson hunched over, holding his nads. O'Connell turned away, red in the face. Her chest was groped and she hit him really hard. Leon sighed and got out of the König Wolf. "Guys... pow-wow in the barnyard. And no I don't mean ORGY IN THE BARNYARD either!" Karl, Thomas and Hermann were right behind Leon and O'Connell, the cute teal-haired girl was carrying a set of men's clothing. Wilson collected himself off the ground and followed, he watched from the window as O'Connell stripped from her pink summer dress. Leon put his hands together and began to chant: "What was done, now undo. Please return to the form that's true." A blue energy coccoon consumed O'Connell, she screamed upon feeling the pull again. This time her voice was cracking and becoming deeper. The blue energy ribbon wrapped around her body and bulked her up. Her waist and hips became even and her shoulders broadened. Her hair also went back to being short and her face widened. Also her chest returned to being muscular male pectorals and she gained a penis and testicles. When it was all over, O'Connell was back to being male. Wilson freaked out, seeing that the girl WAS indeed his kid brother. He rushed to the horse troft and stuck his head in the water. O'Connell put the flannel shirt and pants on, then took the high heels off to put his boots on. He arched his back so a nice popping sound was heard. "That felt better." "How do you feel?" Leon asked, concerned about any physical changes that was not normal in any way. "That was fun, let's do it again sometime." "Sorry, not today. I already used all my Miracle Miles for one day." Leon winked at O'Connell, then directed his attention to Karl. "Now, if you don't mind. It's time for me and Karl's daily romp in the hay." "Our daily what?" Leon slung Karl over his shoulder, Karl's uniform hat fell to the ground. "Hey!!! L-leon!!!! Unten gesetzt mir! Ich bin Ihr Oberst!" Karl blushed and giggled, he was being carried off by the handsome mage.  
[Translation: Put me down! I am your colonel!] "Magier vor Militär."  
[Translation: Mage before Military] "Perlen vor Schweinen!"  
[Translation: Pearls before swine!] "Alter vor Schönheit."  
[Translation: Age before beauty.] "Okay, you win." Karl giggled, then let himself be carried off, playing struggling on Leon's shoulder. "I knew you'd see things my way." "Kids..." Thomas shook his head and smiled.   
  
Hermann picked up the phone and dialed a number. O'Connell was in the kitchen behind him, cooking something on the stove. Thomas was on the couch, petting Wilson's dog, an old Collie named Scout. The blonde Republican colonel tapped his finger on the table until the phone picked up. "Officer's Club." An old man answered, his voice raspy and cry. "Moe, this is Rob. Is Nancy in?" "Yeah, she's about to perform in 20 minutes. I'll get her for you." Before Moe patched him to her dressing room, he continued. "You're on the news, Robby-boy." "I gathered." Hermann grinned. "Alright, here's your sister." The old black man laughed. "Hello, Robby." Nancy spoke in her usual dame-ish tone. "I see you made it to the apple farm in time." "Yup, sure did. The plans worked, Leon is a genius." Thomas's ears perked upon the mentioning of Nancy's name, he called out. "Nancy!! I love you, Nancy!" Hermann laughed and spoke into the phone. "Thomas says hello." "Put me on the speaker phone." Nancy smiled, the phone cord wrapped around her fingers. Hermann put the phone on speaker phone, Thomas's cheeks lit in a blush. Nancy spoke with happiness and love in her voice. "How's it going, cowboy?" "H-hey, Nancy. How's it hanging?" "Work's been kinda slow. Tonight, I'll dedicate my opening song to you." "I'd love that." Thomas adjusted his collar, grinning from ear to ear. "Call me sometime, cowboy." "I sure will, Nancy." Thomas blew kisses into the phone, causing Nancy to giggle and laugh. "Well, I have to be getting off here pretty soon, see me sometime, big boy." "I sure will." "I'll keep the booth warm for ya. Robby? Take care of yourself on that farm until the Whales arrive to pick ya up. Write me." "I sure will, sis. Take care of yourself here." Hermann smiled sadly, then slowly he hung the phone up. "Oh, Rob." O'Connell hugged him from behind, his chin on Hermann's shoulder. "At least we'll be together and without interferance from our superiors." "Yes." O'Connell kissed Hermann's shoulder and moaned contently. Hermann's hand slid on O'Connell's forearm softly and tenderly. "Thomas..." Hermann stopped the blonde in his tracks. "Let me get one thing straight, you hurt Nancy, I'll personally kick your ass myself.",/p> "Oh, I won't harm a hair on Nancy's pretty little head." "Good, glad to have made myself clear." Hermann grinned, then leaned back agains O'Connell. "Heard there's gonna be a wedding." "Oh yeah! Leon proposed to Karl at Triangle Pass!" "That's always good. Is Karl gonna take Aethelwulf or is Leon going to take Schubaltz as their last name?" "Leon's gonna take our name." Thomas petting Scout again, smiling. "I see." Hermann sighed happily, still leaning into O'Connell's arms. "We got a few days before the Great Whales approach." "I'm going to get some sleep. And possibly some... alone time with Jake." His blue eyes locked with O'Connell's, he had a sly smirk on his face. "Alright." Thomas smiled, then looked at the teal-haired cutey. "Are the apples ripe for picking and eating?" "I don't see why not. But be careful, you can't tell which ones have worms in them just by looking." "Alrighty." Thomas walked to the door. "Well, I'm gonna pick some apples. Be back in a few." "Okay, don't get lost." "I won't." Thomas winked and left the house and the porch. Hermann and O'Connell turned to face each other, then snaked their arms around each other. Before a word was said, they kissed deeply, now relieved to be free from duty and restriction...   
  
  


**-Continued?-**

  
Author's Ramblings: I might continue this series under a different part. There's gonna be a wedding! (hopefully) And also a small romance between Thomas and Hermann's older sister, Nancy. (Sorry, Thomas/Fiona fans). Stick around!! 


End file.
